Idiots in Suits
by Kaizoku-nii-chan
Summary: Aomine and Kagami are attending a banquet honoring the local high school basketball teams. The two meet up at Kagami's house so they can go together. They are pretty decent friends at this point, but clearly there is something more there.


Aomine was at his wit's end, he could not take this shit any longer.

"Oi, Bakagami. Finish up plucking all four of your eyebrows and get your ass in gear. We don't have all night."

"Fuck off." came Kagami's blunt reply from the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, adding the finishing touches to his hair. A couple swipes back on one side, a tiny dab of gel to the other, Kagami straightened back up away from his reflection and took a final assessment of his appearance. Crisp long-sleeved black shirt with a red tie, black slacks and dress shoes, his hair slicked back but not overly so that it looked hardened by gel, he figured he looked as good as he was ever going to look. Folding the collar of his shirt over his necktie, he gave himself another spritz of cologne before leaving the bathroom.

Once the back of Aomine's head came into view, Kagami began to feel nervousness coiling around his intestines again. He'd answered the door a bit breathless, seeing Aomine standing there looking ridiculously dapper in his formal-wear. Kagami wasn't one to worry too much about his outer appearance, but realizing how good the arrogant fucker looked struck some competitive chords within him. It simply was not fair that all of Aomine's overconfidence was somewhat (mostly) justified. Kagami just hoped he could look halfway decent.

Alerted by the heavy footfalls of Seirin's ace behind him, Aomine shut off the television and stood up with a stretch. "Took you long enough, bastard. What, forget to shave you vag too? You should probably just wear some pants man. Nobody would be willing to sacrifice their life to see that shit."

"Fuck. Off."

Aomine set the remote down on the table and moved towards the door. Not hearing any movement behind him haulted any further advancement. He shook his head. "If you're seriously waiting for me to apologize then you are definitely not the type of person I th-"

"D-Does this look alright?"

The dark teen risked whiplash with how fast his head whipped around to finally look at the blubbering mess standing behind him fully in the face, "Are you kidding-"

"Forget it," Kagami replied firmly, putting his hand up "Forget I said anything. Let's just get this banquet thing over with." Kagami's body was a furnace, heat making his skin tingle everywhere. What the hell? Where had that come from? Hastily gathering all of his things, the red-faced boy attempting to push past his gaping counterpart who still had yet to move from his spot. Aomine wordlessly pressed a hand against Kagami's chest, stopping him.

"Look," Kagami sighed, "it grosses me out to ask ANYTHING of you, but could we please just get past whatever weirdness just happened-"

"Shut up."

Kagami blinked "Huh?"

"Just shut your mouth for two seconds, can you do that?"

Kagami grumbled some unintelligable curses under his breath, but obliged the other boy's wishes.

Aomine crossed his arms and fixed Kagami with a scrutinizing look. '_What….the fuck_.' His thoughts were jumbled. '_Wow, he looks really handsome._' No no no, he shook his head. '_Dazzling, gorgeous, **Beautiful**_ ' He roughly rubbed a hand over his own face. '_He's just an idiot who managed to look decent in a suit, get yourself together_.' Aomine took a deep breath and faced the red-headed angel again. He guessed he shouldn't have been too surprised that Kagami could look so well put together. He kept his apartment clean and tidy, so of course he was able to press a shirt and shine some shoes. But who taught him how to get that fiery aura aound him? And make his eyes sparkle like that?

The blushing face in front of him had yet to say anything either, crimson eyes boring holes into midnight ones nervously but maintaining full contact with a sense of bravery. A challenge. Aomine was always up for a challenge, but right now his body was in a sort of one-sided tug-a-war, his sandbag legs dragging themselves accross the floor of their own accord to the young man before him. Suddenly Aomine's nose was punched by the sweet aroma of Kagami's cologne and _fuck_ he smelled amazing. Aomine resigned that he had to get more of it, dragging his legs closer. Now the scent was all around him. Everything smelled like Kagami, everything was warm and blushing and the air crackled around them with the electricity of their desire. Raising a tanned hand up to the side of Kagami's face, Aomine gently cupped his cheek in a gesture that could either be interpreted as condescending or loving. Aomine didn't really care how the idiot saw it, he just had to touch that face.

"What?" Came Kagami's croak, his throat gone dry by the hypnotizing look in Aomine's eyes, the red tinge gracing his cheeks, and the hand still on his face that was sending signals throughout his whole body, reminding it that it's presence was there. '_He's still touching my face. What is that about? His hand feels kind of nice though, and big_.'

Aomine didn't reply right away, wanting to hold onto these last few moments before the inevitable happened and one (or both) of them said something stupid. Moving his hand about slightly, his thumb reached the corner of the redhead's lips. Aomine's tongue poked out the corner of his own mouth and Kagami blinked at it's sudden appearance. '_What kind of spell…'_ both boys thought at the same moment.

Finally Aomine's vocal chords started working again and he chuckled low in his throat. Shaking his head at his at his own cowardice, he removed his hand from the soft cheek with a whisper of a caress and turned toward the door, conscious of the blush probably gracing his own face now. Opening it and stepping halfway out he reassured "You clean up nice, idiot." and walked all the way outside.

Kagami stood there flabergasted, his hand coming up to touch the cheek that still had his nerves doing somersaults despite the absence of the dark hand that had warmed it way too long ago. Giving a breif glance to his reflection in the mirror by the door, Kagami grabbed his keys and followed the Touou ace out, closing it behind him with a small smile tugging at his lips.


End file.
